masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:N7 Valkaryie Rifle and Defender Armor
Delete Proposal The tag in this case says it all. When this was announced yesterday, the reason the article wasn't created is because we have no knowledge if this will be a pack, or be individual items. Therefore, an article at this point says a lot, and is also 100% speculation. Until we have further information, we cannot create an article an justify it. Lancer1289 23:51, January 2, 2012 (UTC) The page on Gamestop makes it pretty clear that it's a single DLC much like their last one for ME2. If it was two separate pieces of DLC (which there is no indication) then this article should be split into two. Der Schreiber 23:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :So where is your proof that it is a pack, because I'm seeing a distinct lack of it. In order for this article to stand, it needs proof, and so far, you've offered none. Your statement of "pretty clear" is anything but. There is no statement anywhere on the page that they are both part of a single pack, rather than individual pieces. This is the exact reason we hold off on creating articles like this. Either get the proof, or this article must go to abide by site policies. Lancer1289 23:58, January 2, 2012 (UTC) It is listed as N7 Valkaryie Rifle and Defender Armor on the Gamestop website. I don't see anything indicating they are two seperate codes. They are listed as a pack in this wiki in the DLC section for ME3 at the moment as well, something that I didn't put in. Cheers. Der Schreiber 00:02, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::(Edit conflict) Support deletion. In addition to Lancer's rationale, I have reason to believe that the spelling of the weapon as shown in the ad, "Valkaryie", may not be the correct spelling that will appear in-game. If that part of the alleged title of this weapon pack is suspect, it's possible that the whole title is as well. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:05, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::(edit conflict)And that is where you are 100% incorrect, and your logic is faulty beyond belief. If you would examine the DLC page, it would prove you wrong. The stuff listed on the GameStop website is all we have to go on at the moment. If it turns out that they are individual items, then it won't be on one line, it will be on two. There are a few examples of individual items on the page, and they are that way because they are individual items. We list it as is because that is literally the extent of the information we have. That is not justification for the name of this article. In any sense of the word. You so far have not presented proof that they are one pack, and until you do, arguing what you are arguing is not going to get you anywhere. Lancer1289 00:08, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Until the ME Devs state otherwise, (or Gamestop changes the title) shouldn't we assume what they publish is the right spelling? Der Schreiber 00:07, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :No. The source says differently and we go by the source. That is how we do things. Lancer1289 00:09, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :The devs have stated otherwise. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:13, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Was just about to post that. Yes, the Rifle has been referred to as 'Valkyrie' by BioWare. JakePT 06:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Forgot about this page. As this article is now redundant with the article for the N7 Warfare Gear and uses an old/incorrect title for the pack, I'm going to go ahead and delete it. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:43, January 4, 2012 (UTC)